A Majestic tournament
by Raine The Evil Turk
Summary: I pretty much suck at summaries and titles but I think the stories quite good. No pairings yet. Involves the majestics, Bladebreakers and a new team. Choose the name of the team and I'll pick my favourite.make your own team to battle in the tournament!
1. Four idiots and a playboy magazine

My third story! Yeah! I'm on a roll! I suppose you wanna read the story and not my mindless babbling, eh? Okay then. Here tis!

----------------------------------------------------------

A flash of green hair came running down the stairs at high speeds. He was followed by red, then purple and finally, a good distance behind, blonde.

" Hey, give me my magazine back!" Enrique called to his friends, " Well, not mine, it's Tysons!"

" I didnt know you were like that Enrique! Hahaha! And anyway, Tyson doesn't live in Johnny's castle! He lives in a dojo!" shouted Oliver, who was laughing so hard, it was all he could do to keep running.

"This book is disgusting! How.......uncouth!"

" You said it, Robert!" Johnny laughed.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Oliver, Robert and Johnny crashed into Johnny's butler. The magazine flew through the air and landed, open, a few feet away.Enrique watched in horror as a figure with the same red hair as Johnny's approached them. She stopped were she was and laughed, mainly at The heap on the floor, but also at Enriques choice of ummm........magazine........ahem, too rude for the eyes of children, put it that way.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Four idiots and a Playboy magazine? How sad...."

" Good morning Kestrel. I see your awake!" Oliver piped up.

" Naw, I'm asleep! I'm not like my brother. I cant sleep through this ruckus." Kestrel told him, making Oliver laugh again.

"Ahem, breakfast is ready. Please go down stairs when you are all ready." the butler informed them.

Everyone got to thier feet and made thier way to the kitchen, while Enrique hastily put the magazine away. He went to the dining room and pulled a seat towards Kestrel and sat beside her.

"Morning Kes. Joey style, from friends How you doin!"

" Fine but unless you want to taste hospital food for a while you'd better remove your arm from my waist!"

"Yeah, an if I ask nicely, maybe my sis will let me help her kill you" Johnny said to Enrique.

"I wasn't gonna kill him, just hurt him badly, but killing sounds good," Kestrel laughed." Oh yeah, I'm going to stay at Akiras fior a few days, Johnny. I wont be back till Thursday."

"Oh, I guess you'll be leaving early then?" Inquired Oliver.

"Yep, sorry bout the whole short notice thing."

"Dont worry about it, we'll just have to torment somebody else during our stay." Robert told her.

"Like Enrique...." Johnny sniggered.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone laughed as Enrique's face turned into the brightest shade of red ever. Kestrel went to her room and packed enough stuff for three days. She then went to one of the funny thingys at the top of the castle, ya know were they have a funky air ship thingy? One of them, were an airship thingy was waiting for her. She said goodbye to Robert, Oliver, Enrique and her brother and hopped on.

----------------------------------------------------------

So what did ya think? I need another name for a girl so please review. Thankies! Also tell me what you thought of that chapter. I dunno what they are but flames are welcome!


	2. a new team!

Woohoo! Chapter 2! Yay, that rhymed! Anyways, read and enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Kestrel arrived at the mansion of her friend, Akira, within an hour. Akira, Davi, Kiara and Rika were waiting for her. When she stepped out of the airship, Akira and Kiara bounded over to her.

"Hiya Kes! How are ya?"

"Fine thanks, Kiara. Akira, did you give her sugar?"

"Hey, she gave me some first!"

"They have been like this all day" Davi told Kestrel, walking over to help with her bags. "They found the sugar."

"Ah, so I see. Hey Rika."

"Hey Kes. Are you going to come in or what cuz it's freezing out here. I wish I was back in Italy."

"Lovely Scottish weather, isn't it?" laughed Kestrel, walking inside with her four friends. They went inside and helped Kestrel put her stuff away and went downstairs for a cup of tea. A maid walked in and asked what they wanted.

"Your usual I presume, Lady Kestrel?"

"Yes, a cup of Earl Grey and stop calling me Lady Kestrel. It makes me sound old."

"Yes Lady-…..Yes Kestrel.

Everyone laughed and the maid went to the kitchen looking flustered. She brought back their tea and left without saying a word.

"So, you called because?" Kestrel implied.

"As you know Kes, the world championships are coming up and all participants must have earned their place in the tournament. We plan on entering. But we need another team mate and we need to qualify first."

"Yes Davi, I know but you already have four people for the team. Akira, Kiara, Rika and yourself."

"I don't Beyblade." Interrupted Rika.

" Hmm, fair point. But why do you want to enter?"

"Well duh! To show the BBA that girls are just as good at boys at blading!" Akira shouted. " They think their sooo brilliant! Apart from Mariyah, Emily, Julia and Matilda what other girls do you know that are on any of the hundreds of Beyblade teams?!"

"Touché…….I guess I could help. Whose captain?" Kestrel asked.

"Me." Davi told her.

It wasn't much but there will be more chapters. Please review!!


	3. Decided

Chapter 3! Yay, I'm on a role! And if you're wondering, Davi is a girl. A. A girl! Meh, like I care. Cheese…..

--------------------------------------------

"Me." Davi said. "Welcome to the team. We have a month to secure a place in the championships so on Thursday, we're leaving for the tournament in Mexico."

"Thursday!?" Kestrel shouted." But I gotta get back and tell Johnny! He'll get worried if I don't come back home at the time I gave him! I told him I'd be back on Thursday!"

Kiara thought for a moment and then said "Well, we'll all go to your castle and tell Johnny about the plans. That way, he won't worry."

"Great idea Kiara. You're a real genius."

"Note the sarcasm in Akira's voice."

"I know what sarcasm is thank you very much, Kes."

The five friends finished their tea and went up to Akira's room. They took out their Beyblades and started customizing them. Davi went for an offensive and defensive blade while Kiara opted for defense alone. Akira built a combination blade while Kestrel built hers for endurance and speed. They each had bit-beasts, handed down from each of their families, but rarely used them. Now they were about to prove how strong they were and win the Russian Championships! But first, they had to organize their trip.

Wednesday approached through a haze of training in the rain. Lovely Scottish weather. They packed some clothes and took the airship to Johnny and Kestrels castle. When they arrived, they were greeted by four puzzled looking trainers. They weren't supposed to be back until Thursday. And Kestrel didn't mention anything about bringing friends.

"Hey Kes, is everything okay?" A worried Johnny said.

"Fine thanks. We're gonna be away for a while."

"Where ya off to?" Enrique called over the noise of the airship.

"I decided I wanted to enter the world championships and created a winning team. I picked Kestrel, Kiara and Akira to be on the team."

"So, Kes is gonna be in the world championships……but you've gotta earn a place don't ya?" Johnny inquired.

"We plan on doin that bro!"

"Getting a place in the world championships wont be easy," Robert told them, "Because the Bladebreakers are also competing."

"What tournaments are they of to?" Kiara yelled, just for the sake of shouting.

"I heard they were going to the French tournament and then the Scottish one."

"Ah, so we'll be meeting them in Scotland…"

"Wha? We're gonna be battling the Bladebreakers?! But that's impossible! They'll kick our asses!" Akira said. " We don't want booted out at the beginning!"

"Don't worry, Akira. If we come in second in that tournament, we get a place in championships. We just gotta hope they don't show up to early or we have no hope in hell of winning."

"Okay, now that this is settled c'mon in, it's cold out here." Oliver whined.

-----------------------------------

Everyone went inside, greeted by the warmth of the castle. Kestrel ran up to her room to pack and found Enrique loitering outside.

"What are you doing?"

"Uhhh………nuthin'…"

"Really…"

He must be up to something, thought Kestrel. If he's been trying to look in my underwear drawer again, I'll kill him!

"Really, I wasn't doing nothing. You gotta believe me! I just wanted to say goodbye cuz I won't get to annoy you again…"

"Well goodbye. I suppose I'll be seeing you later, at the championships."

Kestrel walked into her room and Enrique walked away. He only stopped when he had gotten to his own room, the one he shared with Oliver and Robert when they came to stay.

Phew, he thought, If she had caught me in her underwear drawer again, she'd rearrange my face.

Okay kiddies, tell me what should happen in the next chappie cuz im lost! Its boring now but it gets better!


	4. Default!

Next chapters up! Yay me! Its been a bit boring but I'm gonna put the Bladebreakers in. My brains not working so could you all review and give me some team names, and the names of the members? Because then you all could be part of my story and be in the Mexican and Scottish tournament! They have to be your own teams and as soon as I have enough, I can write more chapters! Caio, peeps!


End file.
